


They are doing that again

by Rie_san



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave tops, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restroom, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, bottom!John, davejohn - Freeform, i guess??, my first time at nsfw, stall, top!dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rie_san/pseuds/Rie_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John having fun in a restroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They are doing that again

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing a nsfw thing. If there's any tips for me, please go ahead and tell me! :D  
> Oh, and if you see any grammar mistake, please tell me immediately!

The stall moved as Dave thrust into John against the wall. Both of them in sync. Loud noises were resounding through the boys' restroom while John tried to keep himself up but everytime Dave moved, his hands and legs would feel weak and he would almost colapse, whimpering as he noticed the taller boy wouldn't cease his movements.

When Dave managed to put his arm under one of John's legs and one hand on the wall behind them, he managed to thrust even harder and deeper. John screamed, feeling his prostate being abused as he closed his eyes once more and let his moans fill the air between them. Dave loved to hear John screaming because of him and for him only. He loved John so much, it was his pleasure giving it all to him.

" Fuck- John!" - Dave moans, feeling the boy underneath him tremble and respond to his touch. He instructed John to put his arms around his shoulders, making them closer to each other and feeling the heat radiating from their bodies. He slips one hand under John's shirt, feeling up his body until he runs through a nipple. He pinches and massages the nub, feeling it getting harder and the moans getting dangerously higher.

"Dav- AH!" - John felt the heat pooling low and his head feeling dizzy. He wasn't even paying attetion to his moans anymore, his body rocking up and down with all the pleasure his boyfriend was giving to him. He felt a thumb pushing on his lips, he opened his mouth and began to lick and suck on it. He looked up onto Dave's eyes, who was watching him with cloudy eyes as well. He moaned around the finger being pulled off, and the next moment he felt their mouths locked together. Their tongues entwined and moved along each other, leading to a long sloppy makeout.

John tried to warn Dave he was close, but he didn't want to leave that hot mouth and didn't want the moment to end. He tried so hard not to come but when he felt Dave's hand wraping around his cock he was gone. He came with a shout of his boyfriend's name, staining both of their shirts.

When Dave felt the heat and tighness around him, he knew John was close. He wanted to see John's lovely face when he come, so he put his hand around the cock and pumped only once, watching closely as John came on his shirt. He felt his own cock twitching inside John, and he came with the extra tightness from the other's orgasm.

Both of them stood there, sparing a moment to catch their breath. Dave slowly slid out of John, hearing a weak moan from the other. He helped John put his pants back on and he put an arm around him, trying to keep the smaller steady. They shared a last kiss before exiting the restroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
